La foudre frappe deux fois
by Laetitiamania
Summary: Sasuke Uchiwa... 19 ans... Actuellement détenue prisonnier, dans la prison de Konoha, pour une peine de 30 ans... Et pour ce libéré, il doit se fiancé, avec l'un des Kage...
1. Chapter 1

**La foudre frappe deux fois au même endroit**

**Chapitre 1-Partie 1**

_C'est noir. C'est sale. C'est obscur._

_Encore ce paysage. Encore cette vue. Encore ce même lieu._

[...]

Je crois bien, qu'il faut que je me présente... Sasuke Uchiwa, âge, 19 ans. Je suis actuellement incarcéré dans la prison du pays des feuilles, c'est-à-dire, le village caché du feu, Konoha.  
C'était un peu la faute du petit blondinet, du nom de Naruto, que je me retrouve ici. Vous voulez savoir pourquoi je suis en prison ? Ben, nous allons faire un petit saut dans le temps.

J'avais réussi à fuir Madara et Kabuto, et j'étais resté caché, pour mener une vie au repos. Après tous ce que m'avait fait subir Kabuto et Orochimaru, je voulais… Comment dire ça… Retrouver une vie normale. Normal, après avoir tué Itachi, après avoir regretté mon geste, pleuré comme une gamine onze ans. Je voulais oublier, rester au clame, et loin de tous. Mais… Avec un nom pareil, difficile de ne pas se faire remarquer. Donc, voilà ! J'ai retrouvé mon oncle très éloigné. A cette époque il avait réussi à me manipuler, sans que je me rende compte ! Je l'ai découvert quelques temps après. Énerver, je suis parvenu à le tuer avec l'aide de Naruto.

Mais d'après les registres de Konoha et des témoins, c'est Naruto, seul qui l'a dérasé… Cela m'a vraiment fait chier que Naruto est les honneurs. Mais je n'ai rien dit. Je suis resté dans l'ombre, et je lui ai sourit. Et donc voilà, l'affaire était résolue, et moi je suis tombé amoureux de lui… Super, hein ?!

Je suis resté caché quel que temps dans un petit village. Puis, Naruto a finit pas me retrouver… Quel sale obsédé, lui ! On a parlé, on a rie. On a passé beaucoup de temps ensemble. A un moment, il a fini par venir de plus en plus souvent. Et alors, il m'a donné rentrez-vous. Heureux comme jamais, je m'étais dirigé vers le lieu du rentrez-vous, et là… Bam ! Des ninjas de Konoha m'étais tombe dessus, et m'avait arrêté. Je comptais les tuer mais mon regard est tombé sur Naruto. Il m'avait regardé, désolé. Cette inattention a permit à un ANBU de se glisser dernière moi pour m'assommer.

[...]

Et me voilà là aujourd'hui, condamné à rester je ne sais combien de temps dans ici. Je sais que ce n'est pas sa faute, si je suis en prison. C'est la faute de l'un de ses amis, qui m'a dénoncé à l'Hokage. Et pourtant j'adore quand même lui reproché cette fameuse faute. Il est trop chou quand il s'excuse… J'ai dit chou là ? Bordel… Tomber amoureux n'est vraiment pas pour moi !

Je me suis vite habitué à la prison. Surtout parce-que Naruto vient me rendre visite cinq fois par semaine. Il est si gentil. C'est le seul qui vient me voir, le seul à me tenir compagnie. Car, comme je suis dangereux, je n'ai pas le droit d'aller voir les autres détenus… N'importe quoi.

J'aimais bien cette petite vie, malgré ma cellule beaucoup trop petite...

Puis, Naruto est partie en mission. Une mission qui a durée 6 mois, six long mois, où j'ai appris qu'une prison c'est infernal tous seul…

Les gardiens sont venus me voir pendant l'absence de Naruto. Ils m'ont battu, frappé, insulté, humilié… Je n'ai pas tout de suite comprit pourquoi toute cette haine. J'ai commencé à avoir peur, peur du noir, peur de rester seul…

Recroqueviller dans ma cellule je pensais qu'ils avaient fini par évacué leurs haine, qu'ils ne reviendront plus... Mais je m'étais trompé. Ils sont revenus le jour suivant, puis le jour d'après. Chaque jours de la semaine. Juste pour me voir saigner, me voir souffrir. Ils ne me guérissaient pas. Ils étaient tellement fiers d'eux de me voir ainsi. Je ne pleurais pas, je ne pleurais plus. Je retenais seulement mes larmes. J'avais déjà perdu une grande partie de ma dignité… Je ne voulais pas me rabaisser à ce point.

Grave erreur. Ils se sont mis à être de plus en plus violent. A vouloir me faire de plus en plus mal. Ils n'avaient pas peur d'utiliser des armes blanches contre moi. Ils s'amusaient à me faire des plaies un peu partout sur mon corps, à mettre leurs couteaux, tachés de mon sang, dans ma bouche. J'avais si peur… Je ne comprenais pas cette violence. Je ne comprenais pas cette haine. J'essayais… Oui, j'essayais, j'essayais de garder mes larmes et mes sanglots à l'intérieure de moi. J'avais six mois à tenir. Six mois. Et Naruto me prendrais dans ses bras, il me dirait qu'il m'aime lui aussi. Je me disais cela à chaque fois qu'ils venaient me voir. Je priais pour qu'il revienne vite, qu'il me sourie à nouveaux. C'était mon rêve, mon fantasme…

[...]

Mais je me suis bien fait avoir.

Au bout de huit mois, ces hommes, qui ne m'avaient adresser que des insultes, avaient fini par me parler. Oui, juste parque j'avais pleuré et hurle ma rage. Quelque instant, avant qu'ils ne rentrent dans ma cellule. Ils m'ont dit, avec leurs sourires haineux, que Naruto était revenu de sa mission depuis longtemps. Depuis trois mois déjà. Il ne voulait pas me revoir, il avait marre de moi, et de mon amour pour lui.

Il m'avait mentis ? Il ne voulait plus me revoir ? Il ne m'aime pas ? Il ne m'a jamais aimé. D'un coup mon cœur rata un battement. J'ai mal. J'allais pleurer. J'ai si mal…

_Pourquoi cette haine ?_

Les deux hommes se mirent à rire. Puis, ils se sont remis a me regarde, me racontant que j'avais eu comme sentence la prison à vie. Quoi que je face, je resterais ici... Pour toujours.

Naruto en a tous simplement marre de venir me voir. Car il sait que je resterais ici tous ma vie. Et qu'il ne pourra tenir sa promesse de venir ici pour me tenir compagnie. A l'instant, j'avais deux fois plus mal. Mais ce n'est pas fini. Ses hommes ne sont pas partit continuant à me regardaient souffrir. Ils me dirent qu'ils ne m'aimaient pas pour une autre raison. Ils m'expliquèrent que j'avais le don de procréer la vie.

Je ne les crois pas, ce n'est pas possible. Mais relevant ma tête pour les regarder, j'ai vu dans leurs yeux, la même haine qu'ils avaient lorsqu'ils me frappaient. Ils recommencèrent à parler. D'après l'actuelle Hokage, c'est Kabuto et Orochimaru qui avaient eu l'idée de ça. Quand je venais à peine de les rejoignes, à l'âge de 14 ans, j'étais tombé dans le coma à cause d'un entrainement. Ils se sont dit que je serais le dernier des Uchiwa, et que je suis attiré par les hommes que par les femmes. Après plusieurs expériences ils auraient réussi à me faire avoir des ovules, me permettant de tomber enceinte.

Je n'arrive plus à parler alors que je les regarde s'en aller en riant. J'étais donc le seul à ne pas être au courant ? L'Hokage, Naruto, les villageois, même les Kages sont au courant. C'était pour cette raison que j'étais considéré comme dangereux. Dangereux, car je pouvais reformer mon clan. Et vus ma puissance, ils avaient peur que je viennes me venger. Et si j'étais aussi isolé, c'est parce-que si je me fais violé, je pourrai tomber enceinte. Je suis… Je suis un monstre pour eux ? Une personne qui a défié l'impossible…

C'est horrible… Je ne pourrai donc, jamais revoir la lumière du jour ? Je ne pourrai jamais connaitre l'amour ? Et la joie du sexe ? Et Naruto a laissé passé ça ?

Je craque… Je me suis mit à pleurer et à hurler. J'étais un _monstre_ pour les habitants ? Une personne qui ne méritait pas le bonheur ? Tous ça à cause de la folie de Orochimaru et Kabuto ?

J'ai si mal. J'ai si peur. Je veux… Je veux mourir. Oui, mourir. Mourir et oublier.

_Tout oublier..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Petite note de l'auteur****:** Bon... J'ai sortie la 1er partie de cette fiction en pensant que personne n'aller la lire. Mais finalement, non...

Merci**xMikki** tu as ma reconnaissance éternel pour ta review. Et ne t'inquiète. Je suis déjà au chapitre 4 sur mon ordi, donc je sors un chapitre par semaine, ou mois... Pour l'autre personnage, ben... Désolé... Son nom n'apparaît pas dans la liste. Aussi, je ne vis que pour le Yaoi, donc, LA Hokage... Non merci U-u"

Merci aussi à_**Loki**_ _- anonyme_ - pour ton intelligence surprenant. Je ne peux, hélasse, pas te répondre. Mais tout sera dit au chapitre 3_part 2... Désolé U_u"

J'ai dû, aussi, couper mes chapitres. Car, dans un autre site, l'une de mes amie a dit que c'est trop long. Donc... Désolé... U_u" Et pardon pour ce petit texte _- peut-être -_ inutile...

**La foudre frappe deux fois**

Chapitre 1 . Part_2

Cela fait maintenant ... que je suis ici. Je suis assit par terre, à côté de mon lit, à ne rien faire. Je portes seulement un grand t-shirt déchiré sale. Ma cellule n'a jamais était grande. La taille d'un placard à balais, peut-être ? Il y a un lit en pierre contre le mur, où ce trouvais un matelas avec une couverture légère. Dans le coin de la pièce, il a un lavabo, d'où une fuite d'eau vient faire le bruit fond. Ça rend la pièce humide et encore plus sale, qu'elle ne l'est déjà. Mais, avec le temps, j'avais l'habitude. Il y a aussi une pièce à part d'ici. Dans celle-ci, c'était les toilettes, comme je n'ai pas le droit de m'approcher des autres j'ai mes toilettes personnelles. Mais, y aller, signifie faire une crise d'asthme.

Les deux gardiens ne s'occupent plus vraiment de moi, Hum… Est-ce mieux ainsi ?

Je prenais un bain par semaine, je mangeai une fois tous les deux jours, et je restai toujours enferme dans ma cellule, j'avais fini par arrêter de tourner en rond dans ma cellule comme un animal au bout d'une semaine me résignant à rester assis dans la crasse. Cette vie était nulle et ennuyante. Mais je n'avais pas le choix… Je n'ai jamais eu le choix… Et quand je l'ai, je prends toujours le mauvais. C'est triste non ? Je mourrai puceau, seul, et a 70 ans.

[...]

Voilà, six mois ce sont écoulé, et Naruto est revenue. Il vient me voire, cette fois-ci, trois fois par semaine. Je fais comme-ci ses deux hommes ne m'avaient rien dit. Oublier. Oui… J'essaye toujours d'oublier. Et sa marchais. Un peu. Mais il y a une chose que je n'aime vraiment pas. C'est quand Naruto me parle, pour me dire que je sortirais d'ici un jour. Cela me fait mal… Trop mal.

D'un coup, la porte de ma cellule s'ouvre, me faisant sursauter violemment. Je remarquais avec soulagement que c'était Naruto. Je me relève de parterre, et m'assois sur mon lit. Naruto vient me rejoindre, et s'assoit à côté de moi le sourire aux lèvres. Comme tous les jours où il vient.

Il me demande, comme toujours, comment je vais, si je ne lui ai pas manqué, si je ne m'ennuie pas trop ici. Les mêmes questions depuis trois ans et toujours les mêmes réponses que je donnes avec un sourire faux collé sur mon visage.

Il n'a jamais remarqué que mes cheveux ont beaucoup poussé. Que je suis presque nu devant lui. Où que j'ai maigri, et que mes jambes sont entouré de bosses et entouré de bandages. J'ai envie de vomir.

Naruto me touche souvent la cuisse ou les joues. Mais je ne fais rien… Je sais qu'il fait semblant, qu'il veut me faire croire que je lui plais beaucoup. Mensonges. Tout n'est que mensonges avec lui.

-Sasuke, ça va ?

Surpris, je me retourne vers lui. Il a arrêté de me raconter sa journée. Et me regarde inquiet. Sans que je ne m'en rende compte, je m'étais à pleurer. Je pleures. J'ai craqué devant lui. J'essuyai aussitôt mes larmes, et lui affirme que tout va bien la gorge nouée. Mais, sans tarder, Naruto me prend dans ses bras et ne dit plus rien. Toujours aussi surpris, je le laisse me serrer dans ses bras. Ça me fait bizarre, ça fait si longtemps que plus personne ne m'a serré dans ses bras. La dernière personne qui m'a serré dans ses bras était Itachi. Je n'avais que sept ans à ce moment là cela remonte maintenant à douze ans. Douze ans que je n'ai plus eu de contact humain ainsi. Encore une fois, je me suis remit à pleurer, à crier dans ses bras. Pendant que lui essayait de me réconforter. Encore des mensonges. Toujours les mêmes. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi me faire tout ce mal, Naruto ?

[...]

Un jour, quelques temps après que j'ai pleuré au creux de ses bars, il a arrêté de venir. Pendant une semaine, je me suis sentit abandonné, délaissé, haïs. Je passe mon temps à dormir sur mon matelas sale et dur, à attendre. Attendre quoi ? Je ne le sais toujours pas. Tous ce que je sais, c'est que j'avais sommeil, et que je veux dormir pour oublier. Le manque de nourriture se fait sentir un peu plus touts les jours, m'affaiblissant.

Mais, quand le sommeil arrive une personne ouvre la porte et laisse la lumière du couloir électrique m'aveugler. Cette personne, me prend mon avant-bras et m'amène à l'extérieur de ma cellule. Après s'être habitué à la lumière, je remarque que c'est un de mes gardiens. Il a le visage caché par son habituel masque. Au début, je me suis dit qu'il est l'heure de mon bain, parce-que je reconnais aussi tôt le chemin que l'ont prend. Mais, en passant devant une fenêtre, je remarque qu'il fait nuit et que la lune est haut dans le ciel. Je commence à douter de l'homme qui se tiens à côté de moi, ne laissant pas la peur m'envahir j'essaie de calmer ma respiration.

Nous arrivons dans la salle de douche publique… Il m'ordonne de me déshabiller et de me laver le corps et les cheveux. Surpris, je ne réagis pas tout de suite. Je me méfie encore plus de lui. Il me donne ensuite du bon savon, du shampoing et d'autre lotions pour me laver... Je me dévêtis, puis pris ma douche. Je me posais mile et une questions. Pourquoi dois-je prendre soin de moi ? Pourquoi Naruto ne revient pas ? J'ai peur. J'ai si peur.

Une fois la douche finit. L'homme me donne un peignoir, et me prend sèchement le bras pour, encore, m'emmenée je sais où.

Nous arrivons bien vite dans une pièce assez grande. A l'intérieur, se trouve un lit, un placard, une grande fenêtre et un bureau. Je suis surpris. Cela fait si longtemps que je ne suis plus entré dans une vrai chambre. Ensuite je remarque que sur le lit se trouve plusieurs vêtements pliés. Je comprend tous de suite que c'est pour moi. Je me retourne vers lui, celui-ci ayant deviné ce que j'allais dire, me dit que je devais rester clamer et patienter. Mais en attendant, je devais m'habiller. Alors, c'est rassuré que je pris mes vêtements.

Habillé d'un pull blanc à manche long, où par-dessus je porte un t-shirt noire. J'ai reçu un long pantalon noir, accompagné d'une ceinture. Il y a aussi des baskets blanches et plates. Mais hélasse pour mes cheveux n'ayant pas peigne ou de brosses, j'ai dû les laissé comme tels. Une fois en tenue présentable, j'attendis quelques temps assis sur le lit confortable le dos droit, stressé comme jamais.

Sans m'en rendre vraiment compte je finis pas m'endormir sur ce lit, épuisé.

Je pousse un petit gémissement alors que je sens que quelqu'un me secoue l'épaule. Papillonnants des yeux, j'essaie t'en bien que mal de me redresser. Y arrivant enfin j'hoquets en tombant nez à nez avec mon gardien qui me fait un rapide signe de la tête pour que je me lèves. Obéissant de peur de me prendre un coup, je titube un peu de trop vite mettre relevé. Celui-ci m'emmène encore je sais où. Passant devant plusieurs fenêtre, je suis surpris de constater qu'il fait jour. Mais cette fois-ci, je reconnu immédiatement la sortie de la prison. On me fait passer quelques contrôles avant de me dire que je peux sortir. Ne comprenant toujours pas la situation, j'avance pour en direction de la grande porte pour sortir.

Bon sang, je n'y crois pas. Je suis libre ? Si oui, pourquoi ne m'a t'ont rien dit ? Et Naruto ? Où est passé cet idiot ?

Je commence à stresser. Plus mes pas me rapproche de la sortie, plus mon cœur ce met à battre. Je franchis enfin la porte de la prison, quand d'un coup, je me rend compte que je me retrouve dehors. Libre. Je suis _Dehors_. Dans la forêt.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de laisse un sourire se glisser sur mes lèvres. Je suis dehors, au bout de trois ans… __

Je suis libre.

Je me mis à admiré le ciel, alors qu'un sentiment d'exaltation venait m'envahir doucement. Le ciel ne m'a jamais eu l'air aussi beau et magnifique qu'aujourd'hui. Je pouvais enfin sentir les rayons du soleil glisser sur ma peau. Il fait tellement beau. J'endentais, au loin, une rivière quelque part dans les bois. On entendait aussi le chant des oiseaux. Respirant la bonne odeur de la foret m'a tellement manqué. Un magnifique paysage naturel.

Je nus pas le temps de profiter plus de la nature, que mon gardien me ramène à l'ordre. Il me fait traverser la forêt à pied. Pendants que nous marchons je me demande bien pourquoi ils me font libéré maintenant ? C'est vraie après tout, je me suis fait battre, insulté, torturé. Et puis, du jour au lendemain, je suis libre ? Je suis pratiquement sûr que c'est grâce à Naruto. Il a du avoir des arguments convainquons. Un sourire apparait sur mon visage à cette pensée. Mais il a un problème dans cette équation. Naruto me déteste, non ? Ses mes gardiens qui me l'ont dit. M'aurez-t-ils menties, eux aussi ? Je n'aime pas toute cette histoire. Et lui ? Où m'amène-t-il encore ?

Au fil et à mesure que nous marchons, je remarque, au loin les murs de Konoha et son symbole, celle du feu. Surpris, je m'arrête instantanément

Je retourne à Konoha ? Là, toute de suite ? Non, non, non je ne peux pas, je ne peux absolument pas retourner à Konoha. Que vont penser les villageois ? Naruto ? Les gens que je connais ? Je ne peux pas ! Je ne _veux_pas ! Je suis un _monstre_. Oui, un monstre horrible. Qui ne mérite ni de vivre ni de ressentir le bonheur.

Sans le savoir, je me suis mit à trembler et à pleurer. J'ai peur, j'ai tellement peur.

Je suis prêt à faire demi-tour et à retourner en prison. Mais mon gardien m'avait vu m'arrêter et s'était retenue pour me regarde. M'ayant vu faire un pas en arrière, est arrivé à temps pour me retenir et m'empêcher de partir. Moi, pendants ce temps, je me débas pour pouvoir partir.

Partir loin et oublier.

Encore.

[...]

Dérangé par la lumière j'ouvre les yeux avant de les fermer à cause de la douleur provoqué par les rayons du soleil. Désorienté, je remarque que je suis allongé sur un lit. Un vrai lit. Ne me souvenant pas de m'être endormis et encore moins de m'être couché dans un lit je me redresse vivement. J'aperçois que je suis dans une chambre. Dans quelle chambre suis-je ? Celle de la prison ou bien de Konoha ?

Konoha… C'est vrai je devais aller là-bas.

Je me lève du lit et me dirige vers l'unique fenêtre de la pièce d'où previenne les rayons de soleil qui m'ont agressé les yeux tant tôt. Une fois arrivé à celle-ci, je vois que je suis bien dans une ville et en hauteur. Je conclus rapidement, qu'en chemin je me suis évanoui, et que je suis arrivé à Konoha. Je grimace à cette pensé.

D'un coup, le stresse reviens et la peur refait aussi son apparition. Mes mains ce mette à tremblés. Je dût m'asseoir sur le lit pour me clamer. Je ferme les yeux et souffle un bon coup, histoire de ralentir les battements mon cœur. Quand je commence à me clamer, une personne entre dans la pièce sans frapper. Je me retourne aussitôt et regarde la personne qui vient d'entrer. Mais hélasse, je n'ai pas eu le temps de bien la distingué, que celle-ci se jette sur moi, m'enroulant de ses bras.

Sur le coup, je tombe sur le lit, alors que ma tête est niché dans son cou. Je peux sentir les battements de son cœur contre mon torse. C'est reposant. Cet individu est niché contre ma chevelure, sentant mes longs cheveux. C'est gênant pensais-je, je ne sais pas qui s'est. Je dépose alors, mes mains contre le torse du jeune homme. Je reconnu aussitôt, le médaillon de Naruto.

_ Euh… Naruto ? … Tu fais quoi, là ?  
_ Hum… T'es cheveux sentent bon…

Comme pour confirmé sa phares, il enfouit encore plus sa tête dans mes cheveux. Au bout d'un certains moment, je commence à trouver cela agacent. C'est vraie que ce n'est pas tous les jours, que mes cheveux sentent bon, mais là, il faut pas abuser, quand même.

J'essayais de le repousser à l'aide de mes bras. Mais hélasse, je suis toujours trop faible à cause de l'incarcération.

C'est de son propre chef qu'il décide de se relever. Il fit une courte pause, pour me regarder droit dans mes yeux. Il a toujours son éternel sourire. Il a l'air complètement épanoui. Ses yeux me montrent bien qu'il est heureux de me voir. Je suis, moi-même surpris par toute cette joie qui se dégagent de lui. Je suis absolument ravie de cette joie que je lui procure. Mais aussi perplexe… N'est-il pas sensé me détester ?

Puis, il finit enfin par se relever. Il s'assoit sur le lit, le sourire aux lèvres et les yeux toujours attendries vers ma direction. Je suis gêné, voir très embarrassé par toute cette affection. Je me demande encore, si tous ce que m'a dient mes gardiens était des mensonges ? Peut-être ?

Puis soudainement, Naruto se lève du lit, et me prend par mon avant-bras. Il me dit que l'Hokage voulait me voir absolument. Alors c'était suspicieux, que je le suis jusqu'au bureau de l'Hokage. En chemin, je remarque que nous sommes dans le bâtiment du Hokage. Il ne me reste pas beaucoup de mètres à faire avant de la rencontrer. Je suis donc, Naruto de près. Mais hélasse pour moi, en chemin, nous croisons des shinobis et des villageois. Ils me regardent de travers. Leurs regards se remplissent de dégoût et de haine. Je prends mon courage à deux mains, pour continuer de marcher derrière Naruto. Celui-ci ayant vu mon mal aise c'est retenu de me tenir par la main. Ça m'avait gêné encore plus, mais au moins, je peux continuer à marcher sans risquer de m'arrêter en chemin.

Au bout de quelques instants, nous arrivons devant la porte du Hokage. Naruto du me lâcher la main, pour frapper à la porte. Quelques secondes après on nous invite à entrer. J'ai comme une boule dans le ventre. J'ai aussi peur qu'une personne que je connaisse ce trouve à l'intérieur. Et par le malheur de la chose, il y a effectivement beaucoup de personnes dans cette salle. Gêné et intimidé, je baisse la tête. Je regarde fixement les pieds de Naruto, qui m'indiquant qu'il faut que je rentre. Je fais quelques pas dans la pièce, une fois fait, je m'arrête et laisse ma tête baissé.

La boule dans mon ventre ne fait que grandir encore plus. Et le silence que laisse ma présence dans la pièce ne m'aide pas. J'ai comme l'envie de pleurer en ce moment. C'est stupide, n'est-ce-pas ?

_ Sasuke ?

C'est bizarre t'endente mon prénom, par une autres personne que Naruto.

_ Nous avons appris, que tu ne supporte plus, de reste en prison, c'est vraie ?

Et qui est-ce qui vous a dit sa ? Les gardiens qui me frappent ? La possibilité de ne plus voir l'extérieur ? Ou Naruto qui me ment tout le temps ? Je hoches tout simplement la tête, sans rien ajouter d'autre... Ils n'ont pas besoin de savoir que je souffre à ce point.

_ Nous pensons que la prison à perpétuité, est un choix trop dur pour toi… Mais nous ne pouvons pas te libérer comme ça. Tu as commis beaucoup de crime grave et nous ne pouvons pas faire l'impasse sur eux.

Je n'ai rien à ajouter. Si je ne peux pas sortire. Pourquoi m'avez-vous demandé de venir, alors ? Pensais-je haineux.

_ Je suis sûr que tu te demandes, pourquoi nous t'avons fait venir ici, pas vrai ?

Sans blague…

_ Enfaite… Il a une possibilité, de te faire sortir de prison immédiatement...

Je n'aime pas le ton que prend sa phrase. On dirait, qu'elle va m'annoncer une mauvaise nouvel, ou pire encore.

_ Une personne nous a envoyé un message… Plutôt une demande… Cette personne veux t'épouser, Sasuke …  
_ Pardon ?

Sous le coup de la surpris, j'avais osé relever la tête. Mais ce n'est pas moi qui avais dit cette phare. C'est Naruto. Il a l'air aussi surpris que moi. Il n'était pas au courant de cette nouvelle ? Pourtant, les autres membres dans la pièce, n'ont pas l'air surpris. Sont-ils déjà tous au courant de cette nouvelle ?

_ Tsunade, tu ne m'avais pas averti pour ça !  
_ Je sais, mais je ne voulais pas te le dire. C'est privé, et ça concerne Sasuke.  
_ Si c'est si privé que ça… Pourquoi suis-je le seul à ne pas savoir cette nouvelle ?

L'Hokage se contente de soupirer. Elle se retourne vers moi, dans l'attente d'une réponse de ma part. Mais moi... Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Si cette personne est une femme, je me sentirai mal d'être avec elle. Je ne l'aimerais pas, quoi qu'elle face. De toute façon. Qui aimerait bien m'épouser ? Un homme ça c'est sûr, vus ma force… Mais lequel ? Et pourquoi ?

L'Hokage à bien vue ma crainte. Et je vois bien quelle ne veut pas me dire l'identité de cette personne. Et ça, ça me stresse encore plus… Alors c'est gêné, que je baisse à nouveau la tête.

_ Tu sais, Sasuke… Accepter ce mariage serait une bonne chose pour nous tous… Y compris toi, bien sur ! Tu pourras sortie de prison, et te refaire une nouvelle vie, tu sais ? C'est vrai que ce n'est pas une décision à prendre à la légère, mais…

Je n'ose pas parler alors qu'ils sont en train de parler de mon avenir. Pourtant je pense que m'exprimer, serait une bonne chose. Ça fait si longtemps, que je n'ai pas parlé à une autre personne que Naruto. Ce marier, hein ? Me marier avec qui ? Et pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi ? Je prends toujours les mauvaises décisions, non ? Alors pourquoi ne prennent-ils pas cette décision à ma place ? Hein ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi me donné une chance de subir le bonheur ? Pourquoi au bout de 3 ans ? Les villageois ? Et les shinobis ? Que pensent-ils de toute cette histoire ? Ne pensent-ils pas que je vais juste essayer de m'enfuir après ? Me marié avec un inconnu…Quel bonne farce !

_ Je veux bien… Je veux bien épouser cet inconnu…

Il faut mieux que j'oublie mes questions. C'est probable que je souffre avec mon _futur époux_. Mais je n'ai pas le choix… C'est mieux ainsi… Oublier et se refaire une vie…

_ Tu es sûr, Sasuke ?

Non…

Mais, au lieu de dire ce que je pense, je hoche tout simplement la tête. J'ai perdu l'envie de parler et de défendre mes opinions depuis bien longtemps. Et j'ai mes raisons. D'un côté, refuser signifies rester en prison et mourir seul, moche, haï et puceau. De l'autre côté, me marier avec un inconnu, perd ma virginité, avoir des enfants, et reste avec lui juste qu'a sa mort. Les deux ne me réjouissent pas énormément. Mais comme je le fais si bien… J'ai pris la mauvaise décision…


	3. Chapter 3

**Note de l'auteur :** Dernière partie du chapitre 1, et c'est ici qu'on retrouvera l'identité de l'époux de Sasuke. Sur ce, je remercie mille et une fois Mikki, pour son aide ^_^

**La foudre frappe deux fois.**

**Chapitre 1. Partie-3**

Deux jours ce sont écoulés depuis que j'ai accepté la proposition de l'Hokage.

Pendant tous ce temps, je suis resté dans la bâtisse de l'Hokage. Je suis enfermé dans une pièce qui me sert de chambre. Naruto vient me voir de temps à autre. Je suis chez l'Hokage, ça vas être chaud pour venir me voir tous les jours et à tous les heures.

Malheureusement, je ne connais toujours pas mon futur époux. Ils ont bien voulu me dire que c'est un homme, mais rien d'autre. J'espère qu'il est beau au moins... Et blond si c'est possible. Oui... Je suis toujours aussi amoureux de Naruto, et je ne peux arrête de pensé a lui. Il est si gentil... Je m'en fiche si il me ment à longueur de journée, j'aime le voir ou plutôt je l'aime tous court. A cette pensée un sourire amer vient prendre place sur mes lèvres.

Au bout de quelques heures, une personne frappe à la porte. Je sais que ce n'est pas Naruto, il ne frappe jamais à la porte. Je souffle à la personne qui est derrière la porte d'entrer. C'était une femme, Shizune, si je me souviens bien de son prénom, accompagné de mon gardien de cellule. Il ne m'avait jamais battu mais n'avait rien fait pour les en empêcher. C'est l'une des dernières personnes que je souhaiterai voir. La dénommée Shizune a dans sa main, un sac en papier, elle se dirige vers moi et me pose le sac sur le lit. Sans m'adresser le moindre mots, elle quitte la pièce. La personne qui l'accompagne, ferme là porte et entre dans la pièce, avant de s'installer d'un un coin de celle-ci.

J'ouvre le sac et contemple le contenu. Je retire le fin kimono court, couleur beige/marron du sac, accompagné de collants transparent, d'une couleur chocolat. Dans le sac je trouve une boite où dans celle-ci se trouve des accessoires pour me coiffer. Cela complète avec les chaussures qu'ils m'avaient donné la dernière fois.

Je suis perplexe par la tenue que je devais porter. Sentant ma crainte, mon gardien m'annonce doucement la nouvelle que c'est cela que je vais porter pour mon mariage. C'est un mot bizarre, non ? L'union de deux âmes par une cérémonie... Je me pose encore cette question : Faillait-il vraiment que j'accepte cette demande ? Ce n'est plus vraiment importants à présent, après tout j'ai accepté et je vais me fiancer dans quelques jours au plus tard.

Je dépose le sac où se trouve mes vêtements au fond de la grande armoire qui se trouve dans la chambre. Je mets la boîte à accessoires dans le tiroir de mon bureau, et les chaussures dans le bas de l'armoire aussi. Ensuite, je me dirige vers mon miroir, histoire d'être présentable. Je retiens un soupire de découragement quand je vois que j'ai plusieurs mèches de cheveux en bataille qui passent devant mes yeux. Ma coupe de cheveux est complètement à refaire, car ils ont pris de la longueur, ils arrivent désormais à mes épaules. J'avais la tête d'une personne, qui viennait de se réveiller d'un long sommeil, très long sommeil. J'avais toujours la peau aussi pâle, enfin plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumer à cause du manque de mélanine en prison. Mais, cette fois-ci j'avais des cernes en prime. Vive la prison... Pensais-je avec amertume.

Je pris donc, la brosse pour me coiffer. Mais n'aiyant pas l'habitude de me brosser les cheveux je fais un brusque mouvement du poignée et la brosse ce coince dans mes cheveux. Il y a quelque temps j'en aurais pleuré de honte. J'entends mon gardien ricaner derrière moi. Je me retourne directement vers lui, celui-ci était mort de rire de me voir me battre avec mes cheveux...

_ Je n'y crois pas... Le grand Sasuke Uchiwa, l'unique ! Ce fait battre par ses cheveux !

Il était mort de rire. Et cela, m'enrage encore plus. Voyais ma rage, il arrêta de rire, mais continu de sourire quand même. Il sort donc, de son coin, et parti dans la salle de bain. Je le suivi des yeux, toujours aussi suspicieux. Quelques minutes plus tard, il resort de celle-ci, un bol d'eau à la main. Il mouille mes cheveux et pris un peigne. Et par magie, le peigne arrive à se glisser entre mes mèches. Je suis surpris... Je ne savais pas que l'eau pouvais remplacer le gèle. Au moins, j'ai appris quelque chose aujourd'hui... J'eu encore un peu plus honte de moi, me rendant compte que ma vie ce résumait à ça, j'ai complètement perdu ma force d'avant.

Je le laisse me coiffer les cheveux dans un doux silence apaisant. En me regard dans le miroir, je constate que je n'ai pas énormément changé. C'est un peut triste, non ? Signifierais-t-il que je suis resté la même personne ? J'en doute. La prison a change énormément la vision qu'on a de nous, à un point aussi fascinant. Je me demande bien, si d'un côté je suis devenu plus mature ? Haha... Parce que avant je ne l'étais pas ? Enfaite. C'est vraie... Je ne l'étais pas. Qui aurai cru, que le pire des imbéciles est aussi mature et responsable que moi ? Hein ?

_ Pourquoi tu sourire ?  
_ Hum... Euh... Comme ça...  
_ Humm... Je m'inquiète de plus en plus de ta santé mentale, Sasuke.

Je me mis tout de suite à bouder, pendant que lui ce remet à rire. Hum... Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ont arrivent a bien s'entendre. C'est vraie, quoi : Au début, il me haïssait et là, nous sommes entrain de rire de bon cœur. Je ne le considère pas comme un ami et lui dois penser la même chose. Je suis sûr que c'est sa mission, de s'occupe de moi ou peut-être est-cepar pitier... C'est triste, mais la vie est comme ça. De tous les façons, je vais me marier je ne risque pas de le revoir, non ?

Je le sentis me frapper dans le dos, pour m'indiquer qu'il a fini. Je me regarde dans le miroir et remarque que j'avais mes éternels mèches qui passe de chaque côté de ma tête. Ok... Je n'ai absolument pas changé. La seule différence, est que mes cheveux sont brillant et que j'ai une espèce de queue de cheval sur le dessus de la tête attaché par un chouchou de toute les couleurs. J'aurai dû regarder lorsqu'il me coiffait...

Il m'indique ensuite, que je devais quitter ma chambre, car mon futur époux allait arriver. Je me sentis soudain anxieux. Tous le stresse que j'avais perdu, revins d'un coup me hanter au niveau du ventre. J'ai l'impression que je vais recracher mes tripes... C'est mon gardien qui m'oblige à bouger. C'est quand même bizarre, qu'il sache immédiatement mes émotions. Surement le fait qu'il est reste pas mal de temps avec moi.

Je pris mon courage à deux mains et quitte la pièce. Mon gardien, lui, me suit. Nous prenons le chemin pour aller dans le bureau de l'Hokage. D'après mon gardien, mon futur époux sera là. Plus j'avance, plus j'ai peur. Peur que mon futur époux soit un prédateur sexuel, ou un type avide d'argent. A la limite, que mon époux est super riche et qu'il collectionne les beaux jeunes hommes ! Bon sang, ce n'est pas le moment de pensez à ça !

Je suis enfin arrivé devant la porte de l'Hokage. Derrière celle-ci, ce trouve mon futur époux. Je ravale ma salive et frappe à la porte. Je me remis, alors, à regarder mon gardien. Celui-ci me regarde à travers son masque qu'il avait remit en sortant de la chambre. J'essaie de calmer mon ma respiration, je sens soudainement un main se poser sur mon épaule. je tourne la tête vers lui et je n'ai pas besoin de voir son visage pour dire qu'il est stressé. S'inquiète-t-il lui aussi pour moi ?

Nous entendons l'Hokage nous dire d'entrer dit. Je pousse la porte et entre dans la pièce d'un pas incertain. A ma plus grande surprise, il n'y a que l'Hokage et une personne dos à moi. Cette personne en question, je la reconnais aussitôt. Celle-ci se retourne vers moi. Son éternel sourire aux lèvres...

_ Na... Naruto ? C'est avec toi que je vais me marier ?

Il me regarde, sans expression au visage. Mon gardien, lui, est totalement abasourdie, pendant que l'Hokage me regarde bizarrement. D'un coup, Naruto se met à rire, et l'Hokage laisse glisser un petit sourire sur ses lèvres. Il se moque de moi ?, pensais-je douloureusement. Sans attendre, Naruto vient me prendre dans ses bras, toujours aussi hilare, il me dit...

_ Non, non... J'aimerai bien, mais non... Ce n'est pas moi...

Ah... Rien à dire... Je me sens juste humilié et con.

Naruto cesse de rire et me serre plus fort dans ses bras. Il me fit sentir à son tour, qu'il est inquiet à propos de mes fiançailles... Alors, à mon tour, je le serre dans mes bras, et dépose ma tête contre son torse. Puis... Soudainement, la phare qu'il m'avait dit quelque instant plutôt, me reviens tous de suite en tête. Il... Il aimerai bien m'épouser, moi ? Moi, Sasuke Uchiwa ? Il ne blague pas j'espère ? J'espère de tous cœur... J'allais lui demandé, si oui, il m'aimait à ce point. Mais un bruit de fond attira notre attention...

_ Alors, Sasuke ? Tu ne me dis pas bonjours ?

En entendant cette voix je me retourne brusquement... Non, stop... Non pas lui...

Je suis de profil, face à l'homme que j'allais épouser. Je n'arrive pas à quitter les bras de Naruto alors que je regarde droit dans les yeux de l'homme à qui j'allais dire oui. Soudainement, mes bras ce mette à trembler. Des larmes ce mette à glisser le long de mes joues. Je sens mes jambes trembler... Je ne pouvais pas... Je ne pourrai pas... Jamais... Jamais je ne pourrai être heureux... Pas avec lui... Jamais je ne pourrai me refaire une vie...

_ Sasuke... Je te présente ton futur époux... Le Raikage du village caché de la foudre.

A suivre...


End file.
